Sang et Obligation
by Yuhko
Summary: Traduction de la fic anglaise de Kimya Itachi revient à Konoha avec la preuve de son innocence. Il a alors la garde de Sasuke, son petit frère mineur. ItaSasu, SasuNaru,ItaNaruSasu, Yaoi, Lemon.
1. Réunions

**Le chapitre 1**Réunions

A l'instant où il a entendu les nouvelles, Uzumaki Naruto a couru partout dans le village essayant de trouver son meilleur ami. Après une heure de recherche vaine, Naruto s'est rendu à son modeste appartement pour attendre.

Il a été récompensé quand, la demi-heure d'après sa porte s'est ouverte. Uchiha Sasuke a passer la porte et l'a claqué derrière lui avec une telle force que Naruto a cru que les fenêtres allaient se fendre.

" Je ne peux pas croire que ce bâtard est revenu." La voix de Sasuke était basse, froide et furieuse. Il était là, ses cheveux noirs corbeau en cascade sur son visage parfait, ses insondables yeux sombres, renduent chauds par la colère. Dans ces moments là, Naruto se demandais si son ami savait juste à quel point il étais beau. Sasuke l'a regardé, sa colère se fanant un moment pour être remplacé par de la peur. "Tu ne croies pas qu'ils vont croire ses mensonges, n'est-ce pas ?"

Naruto s'est rapproché de son ami terrifié. "Je n'en sais rien Sasuke," dit il en passant derrière le brun. "Pourquoi ne t'asseirais-tu pas pour boire un coup avec moi?" a demandé le blond avant de pousser son ami vers sa cuisine. "Nous en parlerons et trouverons une solution a ce que tu dois faire."

Sasuke avait quitté le village pour s'entrainer avec Orochimaru quand il avait douze ans. À quinze il avait tué son maître . En le tuant, Sasuke s'est assuré qu'on lui permettrait de revenir au village sans conséquences.

Cela faisait six mois depuis l'émouvante et tendue réunion de l'équipe sept. Sasuke se readaptait finalement à son anciennevie quand, ces nouvelles sont arrivées. Uchiha Itachi avait fait une pétition pour demander une réunion avec les chefs de Konoha. Il a prétendu avoir la preuve de son innocence. S'il est prouvé innocent il acquerrait la garde de son frère mineur Sasuke.

" Je sais que ce bâtard l'a fait, Naruto." Toute la colère avait disparu de la voix du jeune Uchiha; laissant maintenant place à de l'anxiété. "Que vais-je faire s'ils le disent est innocent ? Je ne veux pas être sous sa garde, je ne veux pas être avec lui."

"Il est impossible qu'ils dissent qu'il est innocent," dit Naruto en ouvrant le réfrigérateur et et d'en sortir un soda pour lui et une bouteille de jus de tomate pour son ami. Il n'aimais pas ça mais Sasuke appréciait, alors il en gardais une bouteille pour quand il vennait. "Ils démentellerons sa soi-disant 'preuve' et le jetteront en prison." Sasuke s'assis à la petite table deux place de la cuisine de Naruto. Naruto s'est assis face a lui, posant la bouteille devant Sasuke, bien que son ami aux cheveux sombre n'ait pas semblé la remarquer. "Ca se passera bien Sasuke."

A peine eut-il fini de parle que de grand coups se firent entendre a la porte. Le blond lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Sasuke s'est avachi, regardant dans le vide fixement, se complaisant dans la misère.

"Sasuke."

La voix le giffla comme un souffle d'air froid. Elle lui coupa le souffle, contracta ses muscles et a bloqua ses pensée. Sa tête s'est lentement tourner vers l'ntrée pour examiner le visage qu'il voyait chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars. Uchiha Itachi laissa Naruto à l'entrer pendant qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisine. Il était un peu plus grands que la dernière fois que Sasuke l'avait vu. Ses cheveux étaient retenuent dans son dos en une queue de cheval laissant les mèches noires, nocturnes encadrer son visage dont les yeux étaient rouges a cause du sharingan. Sasuke eu l'impression d'avoir activé le sien en réponse instinctive.

"Bâtard!" La voix de Naruto était forte et furieuse quand il revint a la cuisine pour faire face a l'ainé des frères. "Qu'as-tu fais pour passer comme ça devant moi?."

Itachi n'adressa pour toute réponse à Naruto qu'un coup d'oeil.

"Laisse le passer," a demandé Sasuke, en étant debout. Sa voix était lisse, fraîche et complètement à l'opposé de se qu'il ressentait à l'intérieur.

"L'imbécile doit apprendre le respect." L'arrogance glaciale rempli la voix d'Itachi tandis qu'il continuait de regarder le blond qui stationnait devant lui. "Vous savez pourquoi je suis ici."

Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale comme si un courant d'air étais passer et il s'est forcé pour ne pas frissonner. "Je sais," a-t-il simplement dit.

"Sois sage et je ne ferai pas mal à ton…ami." Il y avait tant de mépris dans le dernier mot que Sasuke ne put arrêter la rougeur de honte qui a brûlé ses joues. "Si tu fais la moindre action suspecte, je brise son esprit."

Sasuke a contemplé ses choix. Dans son fort iunterieur, il reconnaissait que son frère ainé le terrifiais. Il savait qu'une confrontation avec lui ne feraient aucun bien. Le mieu étais encore de suivre Itachi mais la fiertée de Sasuke lui interdie de dévoiler la peur qu'il lui inspirait.

"Parfait." Il pronoca ce mot avec le plus d'indifference possible.

Naruto s'est effondré et Sasuke s'est retenue de rassurer son meilleur ami. Il ne voulais pas que son frère sache combien il tenais au blond, surtout qu'il étais encore entre les deux.

Itachi s'est tourné, se dirigeant vers la porte. Les joues de Sasuke ont chauffé de nouveau par la facilité avec laquelle son frère a inhiler ses compétences. Enfin, après avoir vérifier le pouls de Naruto, il a suivi son ainé.

Ils ont descendu les rues sombres et silencieuses de Konoha dans le silence. Sasuke s'est demandé s'ils se dirigeaient vers le quartier Uchiha dont le seul habitant étais lui-même depuis "l'incident". Itachi a tourner au coin de rue se dirigeant à l'endroit que Sasuke appelait toujours sa maison et le plus jeune senti son estomac se nouer de terreur. La vue de son frère l'insuportais. Il n'a pas voulu penser l'horreur que serais de voir Itachi dans l'endroit où il avait assassiné leur famille.

Il avait refusé de bouger de ce quartier après l'assassinat de sa famille. Il savait que le souvenir de tout ceux qu'il avait perdu l'aiderait à ne jamais oublier son but. Même maintenant il pourrait se souvenir de chaque corps au sol, de tout le sang sur les murs. Peu importe la vigueure avec laquelle il avais frotté, sa mémoire se souvenais de tout les détails de cette nuit là.

Il regardais la promenade d'Itachi là où les membres de leur famille avaient baigné dans leur sang, mort, ses poings serrés de colère en dépit de ses effort pour se contrôler. Le bâtard ne s'en souvient probablement d'aucun.

Ils ont atteint la maison principale et Itachi s'est arreter sur le pas de la porte pour enlever ses chaussures. Sasuke a fait de même, détestantla désinvolture de son frère pour qui, il semblais normale de le faire. Cela avais fait des années qu'ils viviaient ici ensemble et mais il lui semblait presque naturel d'avoir son frère debout à ses côtés.

Itachi entra dans la maison et s'arrêta pour ouvrir le réfrigérateur. L'impatience de Sasuke ne tind plus.

" Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda-t-il, sa voix aussi claire qu'il lui étais possible d'être.

Itachi s'est redressé, une bouteille de jus de tomate à la main. Les yeux de Sasuke se sont rétrécie en voyant Itachi ouvrir la boisson préférée du cadet et la vidée a moitier d'une gorgée. Le plus jeune s'est senti comme violé, il ne pouvait pas expliquer cette sensation très bien. "Je suis ici pour toi,"a dit Itachi se tournant pour lui faire face. Son sharigan s'étant retiré, le faisant apparaitre normal si vous n'aviez pas fais attention au fait qu'il soit bel homme comme ça.

Sasuke regarda son frère ainé en fronçant les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?"

Itachi s'est assis, la bouteille à moitier vide sur le comptoir et a commencé à déboutonner son long manteau noir. Sasuke s'est soudain rendu compte que ce n'était pas le manteau da l'Akatsuki que son frère portais comme auparavant. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

L'ainé a lancé le manteau d'un air détaché sur le revers de la chaise ets'est placé devant son petit frère. Il portait un pantalon noir s'arretant juste au-dessus des chevilles laissant ses pieds pâles nus contre le parquet et une chemise sur un haut de résille noir. Alors l'histoire avec sa boisson passa au second plan quand Itachi s'est appuyé contre le comptoir regardant nonchalamment son frère fixement d'une expression indescriptible.

"Toi et moi sommes les derniers Uchiha," a finalement dit Itachi .

Sasukeferma les yeux et retint son souffle retenant les insultes devant ses lèvres déjà ouvertes pour répliquer. "Et…?" dit-ild'un air absent, il passait trop de temps avec Naruto pensait-il.

"Et si nous ne faisons pas quelque chose la lignée se finira avec nous," a exposé Itachi de sa voix impassible ne laissant à Sasuke aucune idée de la signification des pensées de son frère . Remarquant que son frère ne suivait pas, Itachi a continué, "Notre clan est une légende. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure avec nous."

Sasuke bouillait de colère. "Alors tu n'aurais pas due les avoir tous tuer!," aboya-t-il d'une voix rendue froide par la colère.

Itachi ne fu pas incomoder du ton de son frère, et balança ses mots d'un air détaché. "Donc je crois que tu devrais commencer à faire ce que j'ai fait depuis les cinq dernieres années : travailler à la reconstruction de notre clan."

Sasuke a regardé son frère ainé fixement, sa confusion dominant sa colère quand il a essayé decomprendre le sens des mots de son frère. "Que ?"

Itachi finit la bouteille de jus de tomate avant de la placer derière lui, sur le comptoir. Alors il a disparu de la vue de Sasuke.

Il j'eut même pas le temps de jurer pour sa stupidité que son frère se trouvais derière lui et l'avait plaqué sur la table de cuisine, ses bras au-dessus de sa tête avec son frère bloquant de ses jambes sa taille.

"Va te faire enculer bâtard," a balbutié Sasuke, la panique remplissant sa voix.

Itachi l'a ignoré, en tenant ses poignets avec une main en faisant glisser les doigts lestes de son autre sur la peau parfaitement pâle de son frère cadet. " Je veux dire, je veux que tu commences à étendre ce magnifique don que nous avons." Les yeux de Sasuke se sont élargi il réalisa, Itachi sussura, un petit sourire aux lèvre, "je vois que tu as compris maintenant."

"Es-tu débile?" a demandé Sasuke, "Non évidemment. Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai oublié que tu avais l'ésprit tordu."

"C'est une réaction logique de notre part petit frère," a chuchoté Itachi; sa caresse se déplaçant vers le bas sur peau sensible et molle du cou de Sasuke. "De cette façon, le clan peut être reconstruit à notre image. Aucun faible pour rabaisser la notoriété de notre nom."

Sasuke avait finalement réussi à récupérer son calme. "Et si je ne veux pas ...reconstituer le clan avec toi?"

Le sourire d'Itachi s'est élargi comme s'il s'étais attendu à cette question et a été heureux de ne pas s'être tromper. "Ce que tu veux n'importe pas beaucoup petit frère," a-t-il ronronné pendant que sa main bougeait plus bas pour caresser le torse de Sasuke. Ses yeux intenses comme s'il mémorisait les zones sensibles de Sasuke. "Tu feras ce que je veux, ou je t'y forcerais. La seule personne do,t les désir comptes ici, c'est moi." Sa main atteind le haut du boxer de Sasuke et il l'a tiré légèrement les yeux de Sasuke se sont exhorbités sous la panique. "J'ai cru que tu l'aurais deviné à ce moment-là."

La gorge de Sasuke était subitement sèche. Itachi était un bâtard, un taré. Il le savait. Mais même quand la main d'Itachi a continuer son exploration plus bas, Sasuke s'est retenue de crier.

Naruto a grogné de frustration quand il a vu la personne qu'il appelais son meilleur ami passer. Ses yeux sombres, insondables n'ont pas même vacillé vers le blond.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'Itachi était revenu à Konoha. Depuis, Sasuke était devenu plus renfermé que jamais.

il ne parlais seulement avec les membre de son équipe en mission, si l'on pouvais appeler ça parler. Il étais éfficace durant les missions, mais il a fait le minimum nécessaire à tous moments.

Un soir Naruto suivit SAsuke dans les ruelles sombres éclairées uniquement par les rayons de la lune.

Sasuke s'est arrêté devant les portes qui menaient au quartier Uchiha et s'est tourné pour faire face à l'obscurité. "Je sais que tu es là, Naruto," a-t-il dit. "Personne d'autre ne suit aussi mal que toi."

"Ce n'est pas vrai!" a crié Naruto en se détachant de l'obscurité.

Un petit sourire se formait sur ses lèvres. "Que veux-tu, Naruto ?" a-t-il demandé à l'obscurité du quartier se trouvant derrière lui.

Naruto était silencieux un moment avant de parler doucement. "Pourquoi as tu…changé ?"

" Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire," a déclaré Sasuke, tout humour avais quiter sa voix. L'estomac de Naruto se noua.

" Ne sois pas stupide," hurla Naruto. "Tu ne me parles plus." Il a d'égutie, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire, mais c'était vrai. "Nous devenions si proches et maintenant…j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes même plus des amis."

Le soupir de Sasuke était à peine audible. Il s'est rapprocher de son meilleur ami, marchant sur le chemin de terre battue. Il s'est arrêté si près de Naruto qu'il pouvait clairement distinguer ses traits dans l'obscurité.

" Je n'ai pas le choix," a marmonné Sasuke de sa voix pleine d'anxiété . "Je dois lui obéir ou…ou je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera."

Les yeux bleu foncé de Naruto se rétrécirent à l'hésitation de Sasuke. Itachi le faisait évidemment chanter.

"Sasuke-"

" Fous moi juste la paix." La voix de Sasuke était claire de nouveaux. "C'est comme ça maintenant." Comme Naruto ne répondais pas, Sasuke l'a saisi par les bras et l'a tiré à lui. Leurs visages étaient asser proches pour que leurs haleine se mêlent ensemble et Naruto pouvait voir la lueur d'émotion tourbillonnant dans les yeux sombresde son ami. "Je peux y survivre si je sais que tu n'as rien." Les mots ne faisant pas tout, Sasuke s'est pencher pressa ses lèvres contre delles de Naruto. Le baiser était rapide et presque douloureusement désespéré. "S'il te plaît", a chuchoté Sasuke contre les lèvres de son amis.

Alors il est parti. Naruto tremblait, en regardant fixement la silouette de Sasuke s'éloignée. Il sortit de sa torpeur au bruit d'une porte, qui se ferme, celle de la demeure de Sasuke.


	2. Plaisir Sombre

Voili le second chapitre -.

Alors, d'abord merci beaucoup pour les rewiews!!

Désolée TxT j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir reposter... alors, voili mes excuses :

1 Ca prend du temps

2J'ai eu mes contrôles communs et donc, j'ai eu pleins de révisions à faire

3J'ai été privée d'ordi!!

**Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO**

**Auteur**: Kimya

**Traducteur****:** moi

**Beta** (super géniale un grand merci a elle!!): Dragoneva

**Disclamer****:** les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, malgrés mes demandes constantes a tout les dieux que je connaisse ( et il y en a beaucoup UU ; au moin autant que j'ai fait de fautes dans mes chapitres °)

**couples**: ItaSasu, SasuNaru, ItaNaruSasu

**raiting:** M

**Note**:_flash back_

**Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO **C**hapitre 2**Plaisir Sombre

Sasuke s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte de la maison principale pour enlever ses chaussures. Il était là, l'attendant, il inspira plusieurs fois. Depuis un moment, ses membres étaient mous et son visage était impassible.

Naruto semblait toujours être capable de percer sa carapace. Peu importe la prise qu'il croyait avoir sur ses sentiments, quand il a rencontré ce regard bleu, sa volonté est devenue faible.

Le plus jeune Uchiha alla dans la cuisine, le dîner avait été fait par le cuisinier qu'Itachi avait embauché, il avait vraiment engagé un personnel entier de domestiques. Ils nettoyaient et refaisaient toutes les résidences du quartier Uchiha. Pourtant, le personnel entier était congédié à six heures chaque soir, laissant les deux frères ici, seuls.

Sasuke venait de s'asseoir et de prendre ses baguettes quand son frère entra dans la cuisine, Itachi portait un pantalon bleu foncé relâché et une chemise de même couleur laissée déboutonnée pour révéler la peau pâle de son torse.

Il fit un signe de tête à son frère cadet, qui l'ignora, avant de s'assoire à table. Ils mangèrent en silence, aucun d'entre eux n'étant porté sur les discours et surtout après les deux dernières semaines ils n'avaient plus grand-chose à se dire.

Sasuke fini de manger le premier et après avoir mis son assiette dans l'évier, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, il ne pris la peine de regarder son frère. Sur son lit, il ouvra grand ses yeux pour qu'ils s'adaptent plus vite à l'obscurité.

Il essaya de s'endormir, luttant contre l'anxiété qui serpentait dans son estomac, l'écoeurant. Il attendit le son des pas de son frère, il viendrait ; il était venu chaque nuit depuis deux semaines mais la première restait la pire.

_Ils avaient lutté ce qui leur sembla une éternité. Mais en fin de compte, Itachi avait juste joué avec lui. Sasuke s'était retrouvé contre le canapé pendant que son frère faisait de lui ce qu'il voulait. Alors son frère avait prononcé la menace qui avait forcé Sasuke à se soumettre. "Tu peux faire ce que je veux ou je peux tuer tes amis et te le faire faire de toute façon."_

La panique s'immisçât en lui quand il entendit des pas contre le bois derrière sa porte. Itachi jouait avec lui; le bâtard pouvait être silencieux s'il le voulait. Sasuke l'avait appris lors de la deuxième nuit.

Itachi rentra et Sasuke était allongé là, ses yeux fermés, serrés, comme s'il pouvait éloigner ce qui était sur le point d'arriver. Son frère avait bougé au bord du lit et s'etait arrêté, ne disant mot.

**Début de lemon!**

Après un instant de vaines prières, Sasuke descendit du lit pour s'agenouiller devant son frère. Aucun n'a dit un mot quand Sasuke baissa le pantalon de son frère jusqu'à ses chevilles, il ne portait évidemment rien dessous. La chemise de l'aîné a vite suivi, rejoignant le pantalon sur le parquet de la chambre.

Les doigts lestes exercèrent une pression dans ses cheveux, Sasuke obéit à la demande non prononcée, ouvrant sa bouche pour diriger sa langue vers l'érection durcissante de son frère. Le goût l'a repoussé, mais il n'a pas hésité. Il savait ce qui était en jeu. Le cadet Uchiha pris le morceau de chair dure dans sa bouche, en l'enfonçant autant qu'il pouvait avant de le faire reculer. Il continua à appliquer ce rythme lent qui devenait, à son plus grand dégoût, familier.

Quand l'excitation d'Itachi fût complètement dure et battante il tira Sasuke par les cheveux afin de le faire arrêter.

Sasuke se tourna pour faire face au lit puis, il retira lui même son bas. Il s'est alors penché, agrippant les draps dans ses poings pour s'enhardir.

Itachi glissa son doigt dans la bouche de Sasuke qui y appliqua une quantité impressionnante de salive. Il se souvenait de ce qui était arrivé quand il avait refusé de sucer le doigt la fois précédente.

Satisfait, Itachi enfonça impitoyablement le doigt mouillé dans l'intimité toujours serrée, presque vierge de Sasuke. Le cadet voyait presque le sourire de son frère lorsque son corps se raidit de douleur…bâtard sadique.

Il alla jusqu'à trois doigts avant de se décider à utiliser le lubrifiant, atténuant la douleur brûlante que ressentait son frère.

C'était le moment que Sasuke détestais le plus, la douleur commençait à se calmer, le plaisir la remplaçant. Il se sentit rougir de honte quand il bougea, presque contre sa volonté, pour s'empaler plus fortement sur les doigts de son aîné.

Les doigts appuyèrent sur sa prostate et le cadet ne pût pas arrêter le gémissement qui glissa de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il détestait çela parce qu'il y prenait son pied.

Itachi enleva ses doigts, pour les remplacer par son pénis lubrifié. Il l'enfonça dans l'intimité de Sasuke, qui émit un faible soupir, seul signe de son plaisir.

Sasuke se pencha plus en avant, enterrant son visage dans les draps, espérant cacher les sons du plaisir que lui prodiguait son frère. C'était pourtant inutile, car quand celui-ci commença à butter fortement sur sa prostate, ses cris de plaisir devinrent impossibles à cacher.

Itachi se mit à caresser l'érection durcissante de Sasuke et ce dernier perdit toute idée de résistance. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pousser son corps en arrière sur le pénis de son frère. Il accueillit l'oubli que lui offrait l'orgasme, n'importe quoi pour le faire oublier que le sexe délicieusement dur à l'intérieur de lui appartenait à son grand frère.

Sasuke atteint l'orgasme et la moitié des paroles intelligibles qui passaient ses lèvres étaient des jurons, le reste, des gémissements, des supplications pour que son frère continue et des excuses. Le plaisir fugitif qu'il ressentit le laissa faible son frère n'était pas venu avec lui, le cadet en était frustré.

Itachi poussa le corps toujours tremblant de son frère sur le lit. Sasuke suivit les directives muettes de son frère et s'allongeât sur le dos alors que son frère continuait de s'enfoncer en lui, frappant toujours sa prostate avec force, sans pitié.

Sasuke ne pouvais s'empêcher de gémir, quand il eut la sensation que son pénis toujours sensible recommençait à se raidir.

"Merde". Balbutiât-il quand la main de son frère serra fermement son érection à moitié dure. Les coups du bâtard l'avaient complètement excité de nouveau, au cours des secondes. Sasuke haletait, maintenant chaque souffle qu'il laissait échapper ressemblait à un gémissement de fatigue. Le désir l'avait de nouveau consumé.

Il se raidit quand il sentit le changement de rythme de son frère. La merde, il venait maintenant. Itachi desserra sa prise sur le sexe de son frère. Avec sa main nouvellement libérée il s'en prit aux fesses de Sasuke, les soulevant presque complètement hors du lit pour s'enfoncer plus profondément à l'intérieur de son lui, des halètements rauques passaient maintenant à ses lèvres.

Le plaisir était intense et avec le poids d'un orgasme imminent pesant sur lui, Sasuke commença à caresser son propre sexe.

Itachi commençait à venir et Sasuke regardait avec une fascination maladive la tête de son frère tombée en arrière, ses yeux fermés, ses cheveux sombres encadrant son corps. Un gémissement grave sortit de la gorge de l'aîné des Uchiha et Sasuke eu l'impression que le sperme chaud et épais de son frère le remplissait entièrement et à son plus grand dégoût, le sentiment était extrêmement plaisant.

Avec un dernier gémissement rauque Sasuke jouit, tombant dans un plaisir sombre. Il se laissa tomber sur son frère jusqu'à ce que les vagues d'orgasme se soient calmés, le laissant épuisé.

**Fin du lemon**

Itachi se retira de lui, tombant à côté de lui sur le lit. A ce moment leurs respirations irrégulières étaient les seuls sons de la pièce. Alors l'aîné s'assit, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. " Je t'avais dit," Lâcha t-il, sa voix réussissant à être glacial tandis que son visage était toujours chaud du plaisir ressentit. " Je t'avais dit que je te rendrais dépendant en très peu de temps." Il l'a dit en remettant son pantalon et en posant sa blouse sur une épaule. Il s'arrêta à la porte, donnant à son frère une vue sur son postérieur musclé. " Tes amis sont tranquilles pour cette nuit."

Sasuke était là, son corps frissonnant toujours du plaisir précédant, quand des larmes chaudes glissèrent du coin de ses yeux. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela continuerait et il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait le supporter. Le contact d'Itachi était plus plaisant que tout ce qu'il n'avais jamais connu . D'accord, il avait été vierge avant lui, donc son expérience était limitée. Mais, il pouvait tout de même dire que son frère était exceptionnellement adroit.

Il savait qu'il avait commencé à se laisser faire simplement pour sauver ses amis. Itachi lui a dit qu'il tuerait chacune des personnes qu'il appréciait s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'il voulait. Connaissant la cruauté de son aîné, il avait accepté. Le cauchemar de trouver tous ses amis morts était une expérience que Sasuke ne souhaitais jamais connaître.

Ainsi il permit à son frère de le baiser et il l'a détesté. Mais ce qui l'effrayait était qu'au beau milieu de l'acte, il oubliait que c'étaient les mains de son frère sur son corps ; il oubliait que c'était le sexe de son frère qui plongeait en lui, il oubliait qu'il le détestait…

Sasuke se pelotonna sur le côté laissant le désespoir et la honte le pénétrer.

Naruto était en boule, de nouveau. Ils venaient de revenir d'une mission et Sasuke leur avait à peine parlé. Après avoir poursuivit son ami durant tout le voyage, Naruto tentait de le persuader de venir regarder un film.

" Va te faire foutre, Sasuke! " Avait-il presque crié au visage stoïque du brun. "Combien de fois t'ai-je sauvé la vie ? Après tout ce qui nous est arrivés comme merde durant les missions, tu ne peux pas venir regarder un film avec moi?"

"L'idiot parfait," avait-il ronchonné, l'irritation colorant sa voix. " Je viendrai pour le film quand nous rentrerons."

Ainsi ils étaient là, assis dans la chambre de Naruto sur le lit à regarder un film. C'était un des préférés de Naruto, _Kill Bill_ Volume 1, l'action y était stupéfiante.

Le film était long, mais Sasuke était tellement silencieux que Naruto aurait tout aussi bien put être seul. Tous ses essais de conversation avaient rencontré les mêmes réponses: des monosyllabes teintées d'indifférence.

Il examina l'homme aux cheveux sombres assis à côté de lui. La nervosité du blond ne fut pas aidée quand ses yeux se fixèrent sur la courbe parfaite de la bouche de Sasuke. Ses lèvres faisaient presque la moue, le blond eu un petit sourire satisfait à cette pensée, regardant au loin pour le cacher. Il savait que son meilleur ami serait en rogne s'il le lui disait pour le décrire.

Naruto essayait de faire attention au film, il devait y avoir une façon pour que l'asocial à ses côtés ait un quelconque intérêt pour la conversation. Mais ses yeux retournèrent au visage de Sasuke, ses mains brûlant d'envie de caresser la ligne de cette mâchoire lisse. Sasuke le regarda et Naruto détourna brusquement son regard vers la télévision, se sentant rougir.

" Quoi ? " demanda Sasuke, la perplexité tranchant son indifférence ordinaire. Naruto ne répondit pas et l'homme aux cheveux sombres se tourna dans l'autre sens pour faire face au profil de son ami. " Pourquoi continues-tu à me regarder fixement ?"

Le blond se força finalement à examiner ces beaux yeux sombres. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, il allait répondre. Il s'est en faite juste appuyé en avant pour capturer ces lèvres sexy. Il gémit contre la bouche de son ami et ce même s'il eut l'impression que Sasuke s'était raidi à son contact.

L' Uchiha resta figé un moment avant de répondre au baiser avec une passion qui coupa le souffle au blond. Il fit glisser ses mains dans les cheveux noirs, prenant plaisir à sentir leurs textures satinées.

**Tout début de lemon**

Sasuke tira Naruto sur ses genoux gémissant, alors que son érection se frottait à celle de son compagnon.

Excité par ce son, Naruto pressa ses fesses contre Sasuke de nouveau, faisant ainsi échapper un gémissement plus fort à l'homme sous lui. Leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre, tandis qu'ils continuaient à s'embrasser.

Sasuke mis fin au baiser et en profita pour enlever la chemise du blond, et dirigea sa bouche sur la chair nouvellement exposée, les sons appétissants de l'autre homme semblant l'encourager.

Naruto respirait lourdement, sentir les lèvres du brun sur sa peau était un pur plaisir. Il se baissa et releva le haut de Sasuke jusqu'à révéler son torse muscler et marqua une pause quand en voyant que la peau pâle était couverte de contusions.

L'homme aux cheveux sombres sursauta, sa bouche quittant la peau de Naruto il arracha sa chemise des mains du blond. Son souffle le quittant, il refusait de lever les yeux.

"Je…je suis désolé. " Naruto a bégayé. "J'ai juste…Je …"

"Je ne peux pas le faire Naruto." a doucement dit Sasuke refusant toujours de rencontrer les yeux de l'autre homme.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. " Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?" A-t-il demandé. " C'est Itachi qui est responsable de ça?"

Sasuke se leva, poussant le blond de ses genoux, alors que le désir était remplacé par la panique. " Je dois y aller." Naruto rattrapa son bras. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Demanda t-il.

Sasuke le regarda finalement, ses yeux brillants de peur. "Tu ne veux pas savoir, si je te le disais, tu ne m'embrasserais plus jamais."

Naruto le regarda fixement, l'appréhension le remplissant. " Que veux-tu dire ?" Sa voix était faible maintenant.

Sasuke semblait loin. "Si tu savais ce qui est arrivé …" Il soupira "Tu ne voudras plus avoir affaire à moi, Naruto." L'indifférence était revenue. "Tu dois juste t'éloigner de moi."

Naruto bougea sans y penser et prit le visage de l'homme aux cheveux sombres dans ses mains forçant ses yeux profonds à rencontrer son propre regard. " Je ne peux pas me passer de toi," a-il dit. Il eu soudainement l'impression de mettre toute la douleur accumuler durant ces deux semaines dans sa voix. " Tu ne voulais rien me dire. J'ai essayé de te laisser venir à moi par toi même. Mais je n'ai juste pas pu." Il embrassa les lèvres roses et luxuriantes de Sasuke, en aimant le goût. " J'ai besoin de toi," a-t-il chuchoté sur ses lèvres. " Je ne suis plus rien sans toi."

Il ouvrit ses yeux quand il sentit un sillage chaud et mouillé arriver au de bas de sa joue, des larmes glissaient de nouveaux de ses beaux yeux sombres. " Tu ne comprends pas," a dit Sasuke. Rien dans sa voix ne trahissait le fait qu'il pleurait. " Si tu savais …"

" Je m'en fiche," s'Exclama Naruto.

Les yeux de Sasuke ne pleuraient plus et il resserra sa prise sur la taille de Naruto avant de rouvrir les yeux. " Bien ", était tout ce qu'il avait déclaré avant d'emmêler ses mains dans les cheveux de Naruto et d'attirer son visage plus près pour un autre baiser. Le brun se recula pour examiner les yeux de Naruto, bleus et troublés par le voile de désir et de tristesse mêlées qui brillaient dans le regard de son vis-à-vis. " Je te montrerais qui je suis vraiment."

Naruto eut seulement le temps de cligner des yeux, qu'il se retrouva retourné sur le lit avec le poids de l'autre homme sur son dos. "S-Sasuke-" fut tout ce qu'il put dire, son esprit embué , quand il a senti la forte poigne dans ses cheveux, juste avant que sa tête ne soit tirée en arrière douloureusement et que le brun ne dépose sur sa mâchoire une pluie de baisers chauds, depuis la ligne derrière son oreille.

Naruto était si absorbé par la bouche du Uchiha qu'il remarqua à peine les caresses légères et douces, telles des plumes, que son autre main exerçait sur la peau toujours nue de son dos. Les baisers devinrent morsures, la bouche de Sasuke laissant des marques brûlante de chaleur sur son chemin.

Naruto frissonnât quand il sentit l'air sur la peau nue de son aine et de ses jambes. Sasuke appuyé en avant captura ses lèvres en un baiser brûlant qui effaça sur son passage toute pensé logique de son cerveau. Son autre main cessa son exploration hypnotique et il fit glisser deux de ses doigts agiles dans la bouche de Naruto.

Les yeux bleus se fermèrent délicatement tandis qu'il faisait rouler sa langue sur les doigts de l'autre homme. Il les caressa avec amour, leurs donnant le même soin qu'il souhaitait procurer au sexe insaisissable appuyé contre son aine nue. Même à travers le pantalon, que Sasuke portait encore, la sensation de l'érection de l'homme aux cheveux corbeau était enivrante. Naruto regrettait que le tissu n'ait pas encore disparu ainsi Sasuke pourrait déjà être en lui.

Sasuke enleva ses doigts, se relevant pour un autre baiser, Naruto mis fin au baiser, haletant d'excitation, le brun tenait ses fesses avec une main utilisant les doigts mouillés pour caresser son intimité vierge et serrée. " Oui, Sasuke," chuchota t-il. Il tentait même de descendre sur les doigts afin de les sentir plus à l'intérieur de lui, mais la prise de Sasuke sur ses fesses maintenait son corps en place.

"Je ne veux pas te faire mal." Dit la voix basse et gutturale de Sasuke. Il retourna Naruto saisissant son sexe battant, dans le lit avec un gémissement.

" Sasuke." Le mot était presque une plainte et s'il n'avait pas été si "sexuellement drogué" il aurait réalisé à quelle distance l'autre homme le poussait.

Un doigt glissa à l'intérieur de l'intimité serrée et même si c'était inconfortable, Naruto gémit de satisfaction. Sasuke bougeait, descendant pour faire pleuvoir des baisers plus chauds dans le dos de Naruto. Les baisers le distrayant le blond eut l'impression de s'être détendu alors Sasuke ajouta un deuxième doigt qui fut vite suivi par un troisième.

Naruto pouvait sentir le souffle de Sasuke sur ses reins, l'air humide caressant sa peau chaude. Avec les doigts qui se mouvaient en lui d'une façon étrangement appétissante, le corps de Naruto semblait s'embraser. En semblant détecter l'orgasme imminent de son partenaire, Sasuke ralentit son rythme jusqu'à ce que la vague de plaisir se soit calmée.

"As-tu du lubrifiant ?"

La question était trop directe pour le blond au regard bleu, qui leva ses yeux vers l'homme aux cheveux corbeau qui avait l'air plein d'assurance au-dessus de lui. Il n'a remarqua pas que yeux bleus commençaient à planés, fermés, charmés par le rythme ensorcelant de Sasuke.

Quand les doigts magiques eurent quitté son corps subitement, les yeux bleus s'ouvrirent laissant transparaître de l'agacement pur, mais se refermèrent aussitôt de plaisir quand il sentit que le sexe dur de Sasuke se glissait à l'intérieur de lui. Quel que soit le sentiment d'inconfort qu'il ait pu ressentir, celui-ci disparut à l'entente du gémissement poussé par le brun au-dessus de lui. C'était le son le plus érotique qu'il n'avait jamais entendu.

Après un doux moment où les deux hommes appréciaient juste la sensation d'être unis, Sasuke commença à bouger, ses coups de reins étaient peu profonds au début ce qui tira Naruto de son brouillard car il se rendit compte qu'en faite l'autre homme avait juste peur de lui faire mal. Avec un petit sourire satisfait il s'empala alors de lui-même sur son sexe et il en fut récompensé par deux fois, quand un délicieux cri de félicité franchit ses lèvres et que le sexe dur de l'autre homme buta contre une tache extraordinaire à l'intérieur de lui. Des étoiles apparurent derrière ses paupières et que son propre hurlement de satisfaction remplit ses oreilles.

Comprenant son allusion, Sasuke avait arrêté d'être prudent il s'enfonçait profondément dans le corps de Naruto frappant la même tache magique maintes et maintes fois, provoquant une chaîne, dont la moitié des jurons , de mots incohérents.

Naruto étais perdu, ses yeux s'étaient fermés et il poussait à présent sur le sexe en lui, rencontrant l'autre corps à chaque poussée avec une force presque pénible. Son propre sexe se frottait contre le lit en une friction qui l'excitait de la tête aux pieds et de nouveau une profonde vague d'extase monta en lui.

De nouveau son partenaire semblait se délecter, Sasuke bougeait plus lentement, se retirant avec passion, le torturant, ce qui obligeait Naruto à gémir pour sa libération. Les larmes fuirent discrètement ses yeux, juste au moment où il ouvrit la bouche pour quémander, Sasuke butta sur cette même tache avec une force atroce, qui poussa Naruto à bout.

Le blond gémit, son corps frissonnant alors qu'il s'enfonçait sur le lit, estimant que le drap absorberait sa semence. L'orgasme semblait continuer toujours, une autre vague de plaisir l'envahit. Finalement, les spasmes se calmèrent laissant des petites sensations plaisir dans leurs sillages.

Juste au moment où il semblait reprendre le contrôle, il sentit le changement de rythme du brun en lui, il entendit la respiration difficile de Sasuke et ouvrit ses yeux pour voir la tête de l'homme aux cheveux corbeau reculer. Des gémissements émanaient de ses dents serrées et de Naruto sentit que Sasuke déversait son sperme chaud en lui. Être témoin de l'orgasme de son amant le poussa vers une seconde vague foudroyante de plaisir. Bien que celui-ci ne soit pas aussi fort que le premier, il se trouvait toujours enfoncé désespérément dans le lit ses mains empoignant les draps alors que le plaisir le prenait de nouveau.

Sasuke tomba maladroitement sur lui, haletant fort dans l'oreille du blond. Naruto lui aurait dit de descendre s'il avait eu le souffle ou l'énergie pour le faire. Ils restèrent là un moment rassemblant leur courage pour engager la communication.

Fin du lemon

Le brun s'était roulé à ses côtés depuis un moment, tous les deux gémissant quand il se retira du blond. "Merde". Balbutia Naruto. Il se tourna pour regarder son ami fut choqué de voir des yeux sombres et creux se tourner vers lui. " Quoi ? " a-t-il demander voyant les dernières lueurs s'éteindrent.

Tu vas me détester." dit Sasuke de sa voix monotone. "Pas en ce moment, mais bientôt, tu vas me détester."

Naruto cligna des yeux clairement confus. " Quel …" Sa question se fana comme il sombra dans les yeux subitement rouges de Sasuke.

Quand l'illusion disparue Naruto se rendit compte qu'il était dans le lit seul. Seulement les maux de son corps lui prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas imaginé tout cela…

**Oo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oO**à suivre

Voilà la version corrigée du chapitre,merci a ma beta (en plus j'ai pu refaire la mise en page )

reviews please?


	3. Engourdi

Voili de 3eme chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira ' j'essai de rester le plus fidèle possible au texte d'origine donc, il y a des passages qui ne sont pas dans un français parfait ...UU° Dézouliiiiiii. JE vais essayer de m'améliorer tout au long des chapitre -. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

**Le chapitre 3**Engourdi

Sasuke prenait une douche, l'eau chaude roulant contre sa peau, en la faisant tournée en un rouge faible. Il n'avait pas areter de courir jusque chez lui et avait été dans la salle debain directement, en prenant à peine le temps de se déshabiller.

Même s'il ne pouvait plus sentir Naruto sur sa peau, il ne pouvait pas oublier la sensation du corps de ce dernier contre lui. Il s'est pancher en avant, appuyant son visage contre les tuiles fraîches. Il se remaimorait le plaisir d'être à l'intérieur de l'homme blond, si vulnérable. Naruto était vierge, il lui a fait confiance et s'est offert à Sasuke.

L'homme brun serraient dans les poings, il faillit frapper le mur par habitude. Il avait profité de la personne dont il se soucie le plus; il avait touché Naruto avec son corps souillé. Et il a voulu plus que n'importe quoi recomencer.

Il s'est redersser, laissant le jet ouvert et l'eau luyi frapper durement le visage, le forçant à tenir son souffle.

Il a eu honte de lui. Non seulement il avait profité de son ami, mais il avait aussi disparu sans explication. Profiter de la Bouffonnerie de Naruto et utiliser le sharingan était l'un des moments où il s'est sentit le plus faible. Il venait de comprendre que n'importe quelle question du beau blond aurait eu raison de lui. Il ne pouvait pas perdre le contrôle une fois de plus.

Il formait un plan pour se débarrasser de son frère. Alors il pourrait avouer à Naruto combien il s'est vraiment soucié de lui. Il pourrait embrasser et toucher l'homme aux yeux bleu autant qu'il voudrait.

Les souvenirs de ce corps bronzé sous lui lui fire échapper un gémissement de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas oublier la façon dont son nom avait été sussuré de la voix remplie de ce désire presque désespéré et des prémisses de l'abandon imprudent, qui transforme les caractéristiques de son meilleur ami quand il avait atteind l'orgasme.

Sasuke a frissonné sous l'eau chaude, en réalisant que son sexe s'êtait raidit à ses pensées.

Il a entendu le claquement de porte de la salle de bains et s'est raidit. Ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre que son frère.

" Que veux-tu ?" a-t-il demandé, le son de sa voix était froid.

Le rideau de douche s'est tiré et Sasuke a regardé fixement le visage face à lui et qui étéit presque son reflet.

"Je te surveille juste, petit frère," a dit Itachi souriant froidement.

Sasuke a froncé les sourcils, " je peux prendre une douche sans aide." éxposa-t-il.

La bouche d'Itachi s'étira dans un petit sourire quand son regard est descendu sur l'érection semi-dure de Sasuke. "Tu sembles que tu ais besoin d'une aide là," fit remarquer Itachi, les yeux continuant des fixer le sexe de son frère. "Permet-moi de t'aider." Le rideau s'est retiré entièrement et Sasuke vu que son frère était déjà nu.

Le plus jeune s'est tourné, fermant les yeux de frustration quand son frère a grimpé dans la douche derrière lui. "Itachi …"

" Vas-tu me dire non ?" La voix d'Itachi n'avait pas changé mais la menace était claire.

Sasuke était là, les poings serrés. Il a voulu le dire, le mot restait coincé dans sa gorge. Sa mâchoire s'est serré et il a hoché de la tête, sachant que s'il avait ouvert la bouche il ne serait incapable de ne pas refuser.

"Bien," ronronna Itachi en bougeant pour s'appuyer sur le dos de son cadet. Sasuke a hésité quand il a senti le pénis de son frère contre lui.

Les mains d'Itachi ont commencé à bouger lentement sur le corps de son frère, en hésitant tout à fait sur les zones érogènes de Sasuke.

Ce dernier s'est redersser les yeux fermement fermer, la mâchoire serrée contre le refusessayant de sortir de sa gorge. Leur accord avait été que Sasuke ne pouvait jamais le dire à Itachi. S'il disait le mot, Itachi commencerait à tuer les gens.

Les mains du tortionaire étaient sur ses mamelons maintenant, en caressant et en serrant légèrement. Sasuke a commencé à respirer durement, les joues chaudes de honte quand il a sentit que son penis s'était durcit.

Une main est descendue en glissant sur la peau pâle et légèrement musclé de son torse pour s'arrêter juste au-dessous de son nombril. Le soufle de Sasuke s'est coupée quand la méchante main a couru le long de la peau sensible, le faisant frissonner contre le corps de son frère.

"Le bâtard," réussit-il à balbutier quand les mains ont continué à tourmenter son corps. Il avait mal maintenant et il l'a détesté plus que n'importe quoi. Plus que tout ceci soit fini, il a voulu sentir les mains de son frère plus bas.

"Quelque chose ne vas pas…Sasuke ?" La bouche d'Itachi était sur son oreille, en frôlant la peau tendre avec ses lèvres quand il a parlé. Sasuke frissonna de nouveau. La main a finalement glisser plus bas caressant l'érection du plus jeune.

Sasuke s'est raidi, se cambrant sous le travail de cette main, alors que des larmes de honte ont brûlé ses yeux.

Il a senti le sourire satisfait d'Itachi contre son oreille. "Y a-il quelque chose que tu veux que je fasse, petit frère ?"

Sasuke haletait maintenant, le contact léger contre son sexe le rendant fou. "Oui", a-il chuchoté.

"C'est ça que tu veux ?" dit-il pressant un peu plus fort le membre qui vibrait d'éxitation.

Sasuke a ouvert la bouche, ayant l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas recevoir assez d'air. Le bâtard, le Bâtard, le Bâtard, il a crié à l'intérieur de sa tête. Finalement il ne pouvait en supporter plus. "Je...veux...que...tu...me...touche". Il l'avais dit au travers de ses dents serrées. Quand Sasuke se déplacait, essayant vainement de recevoir la main, pour le toucher plus.

"Tu ne peux pas demander plus poliment ?" La voix d'Itachi était rauque.

"S'il te plaît ?" le mot fut chuchoté frénétiquement.

La main d'Itachi fermée fermement sur son sexe et Sasuke gémi fort, devant mettre une main sur le carelage de douche quand ses jambes se sont affaiblies. "Mieux ?"

La seule réponse de Sasuke était un autre gémissement profond quand la main de son frère a caressé son sexe régulièrement. Dans un instant, l'orgasme menaçait d'éclater sur lui. La méchante piqûre a ralenti son arrivée, retirant le plaisir. "Bâtard", a gémi Sasuke.

L'autre main d'Itachi était emmêlée dans ses cheveux,les serrant douloureusement. Sasuke ne s'en est pas soucié bien que, comme precedemant, il ralentit alors que l'orgasme était proche. Il a espéré que son frère ne l'a pas taquiné de nouveau. Pour une fois le plus vieu a semblé le laisser venir facilement. L'orgasme s'est écrasé sur lui et ses cris ont rempli la petite douche, tonnant dans ses oreilles quand ils ont résonné contre les murs.

La joie l'a laissé plus faible et il s'est trouvé se penchant en arrière contre son frère comme il a essayé de reprendre son souffle. "Je te déteste," a-t-il chuchoté d'une voix brisée.

Itachi a ri, la cruauté froide dans ce son a fait se nouer l'estomac de Sasuke. "Je sais," dit son frère, l'allégresse toujours dans sa voix. "Mais tu es sur le point de me détester beaucoup plus."

Itachi a saisi ses épaules forçant son frère à se retourner et lui faire face. Sasuke a examiné les yeux de son frère, connaissant la haine qu'il a sentie, elle était simplement en lui.

Itachi lui a juste souri avant le fait de serrer les mèches noires bleues de son frère et le fait de le forcer à s'agenouiller. Itachi était déjà durement éxiter et Sasuke a pris l'érection de son frère dans sa bouche sans protestation. Sucer le sexe de son frère sans avaler l'eau était plus dur qu'il croyait, mais il ne faisait pas toujours d'objections.

Un moment après Itachi l'a enlevé, en utilisant sa prise sur ses cheveux pour le tirer d'à ses pieds. Sasuke s'est retrouvé contre le revers de la douche, loin de la chaleur de l'eau.

Itachi a collé ses doigts à l'intérieur de la bouche de son frère, soupirant d'approbation quand Sasuke les a sucés. Quand ils étaient tout à fait moites il a poussé deux d'entre eux à l'intérieur de l'intimiter de son frère.

Sasuke était prêt pour cette fois et a à peine hésité au manque de confort, bien que ses poings étaien serrés contre le carelage. Les doigts ont bougé plus profond et Sasuke a lutté pour ne pas gémir. Ça n'a pas fait mal, Il en était surpris.

Itachi était apparemment impatient parce qu'il a enlevé ses doigts et a immédiatement commencé à s'immiscer dans l'ouverture toujours pas prête.

Sasuke a poussé à reculons avant qu'il ne l'ais réalisé, en se délectant du sentiment. Mon Dieu il s'est senti bien ainsi. Il a gémit son plaissir quand le sexe de son frère a caresser sa prostate. Son propre pénis devenait dur de nouveau et il n'était pas sûr de s'il a voulu jurer contre son corps ou le caresser pour soulager la pression grandissante.

"Touche-toi, Sasuke." La voix d'Itachi était voilée et Sasuke eut honte qu'il soit plus que disposé à se plier à l'ordre rempli de désire. Il a sifflé quand sa main a commencé à caresser son propre phalus toujours sensible. " Il va bien , petit frère ?" Sasuke avais résolut de ne pas répondre. Son frère s'enfoncea d'un coup plus dure contre sa prostate, avec tant de force à laquelle il a vraiment fait mal, qu'il tremblait de tout son corps. Une main serrait ses cheveux douloureusement. "Réponds-moi." L'avertissement était aussi efficace que si sa voix n'était pas remplie de plaisir.

"Oui," il a grogné, sa main bougeant plus vite sur son sexe "oui, il se sent bien, Itachi."

"Mmmm, dis mon nom de nouveau, petit frère." Itachi a commencé à s'enfoncer plus vite, changeant de rythme.

Le corps de Sasuke a commencé à picoter et chauffer commençant de son bas-ventre, de faire les deux actions en simltané . "Itachi", il a chuchoté.

"Encore," la voix d'Itachi devenait rugueuse maintenant. "N'arrête pas de le dire jusqu'à ce que je vienne."

"Itachi." Oh Dieu il était si proche. "Itachi". Il s'est senti bien ainsi. "Itachi". Le fait de baiser ainsi bon. "Itachi", il a grogné et a eu l'impression que son frère est venu, la chaleur de la semance de son frère le remplissant.. "La merde, Itachi," a-t-il gémi, quand un autre orgasme a brûlé en lui. Il a réduit son esprit en cendres et il n'était pas même conscient qu'il a continué à gémir le nom de son frère à plusieurs reprises quand les vagues de félicité l'ont renverser.

Il a finalement passé et il a appuyé contre la tuile appuyant sur son front dans sa fraîcheur, en essayant de soulager la chaleur qui remplissait toujours son corps.

"Agréable," Itachi a jubilé, en retenant la tête de son petit frère donc il pourrait placer un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre homme. "J'ai aimé t'entendre dire mon nom pendant que je te baisais." Il a libéré son frère tirant de lui avec un soupir. "Assure-toi de le faire à chaque fois maintenant." Sasuke est resté où il était quand son frère a fait une toiliette rapide avant de quitter la douche.

" Je te déteste," a chuchoté Sasuke. Non sûr de s'il a voulu dire son frère ou lui-même.

" Je sais." Itachi était d'accord. "à propos, je veux que tu invites ce gamin blond à venir pour le dîner demain soir." Sasuke entendais son frère chercher une serviette pour se sécher. "Je pourrais le sentir sur toi et je veux vraiment voir s'il est aussi bon à baiser aussi bon que tu l'es."

"Jamais!" Les mots sont sortis sans qu'il pouisse les arrêter. La rage a déchiré sa voie et rendu sa vision teintée de rouge. Il a lancé le rideau de douche ouvert étourdi de l'eau qui a trempé l'étage.

Itachi était là, ses longs cheveux mouillés se cramponnant à ses épaules humides et comme son visage. Son expression était si froide que Sasuke a frissonné. "Le petit frère prudent," l'homme est prévenu sa voix basse et menaçante. "Je crois que tu m'as juste nié quelque chose."

Sasuke déglutit, difficilement. La colère en fuyant comme il s'est rendu compte qu'il peut faire tuer un de ses amis avec ses mots négligents. "Itachi …" Il s'est tut, il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne pouvait pas reprendre ses mots.

Itachi a marché en avant, sa main planant presque doucement sur les cheveux de Sasuke avant qu'il l'a serré douloureusement, en tirant son frère en avant. "J'ai dit invitent le petit morceau blond de merde au dîner demain soir." Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans les yeux de son frère ou sur son visage que Sasuke pourrait lire, et il était térrifier. " Si tu ne le fais pas, j'apporterai la petite chienne ici et te ferais regarder comment je le coupe en morceaux." Il a rapproché ses yeux brillant du cramoisi du sharingan dans son déplaisir. "Alors je te baiserai dans son sang."

Sasuke a fait un signe de tête, son estomac retournant dans la nausée quand les images de la menace de son frère ont rempli son esprit.

Itachi l'a libéré et est sorti.

Sasuke a courut aux toilettes et a vomi tout qu'il avait mangé ce jour-là. Après il est retourner dans la douche maintenant froide pour laver la rencontre avec son frère de son corps avant de partir.

Son esprit était engourdi par la peur de l'avertissement de son frère. Il savait qu'Itachi le ferait. L'ainé des Uchiha ne fait pas de menaces en l'air.

Sasuke finis de se laver et a éteint de l'eau. Il a noué une serviette autour de son corps et a chanceléjusqu'à sa chambre. Il s'est hisser dans son lit sans s'être séché. Tout ce qu'il voulait était quelque chose de chaud autour de lui, quelque chose pour arrêter les frissons qui n'étiaent eu rien dut à l'eau froide de la douche.

Il était l'esclave d'un psychopathe et il était peut-être sur le point de livrer une personne qu'il a vraiment aimée au même destin.

Voilà une p'tit review? Que je sache s'il y a vraiment beaucoup de fautes, si s'est totalement incompréhensible. Si j'ai bien fait de metre en ligne la traduction? Si je suis pas trop lente?


End file.
